


Void unto Light

by alternage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Amnesia, Fate, Gen, Memory Loss, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a girl, Reader-Insert, also later on i do wanna get into relationships and junk but, doesn't take place in an au btw, hopefully the first few chapters aren't too boring, i cant promise a schedule however sorry, i promise it gets good, i'll update warnings and junk as i go, reader is female, the world itself is just different than reader's original, until then im not tagging it with anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternage/pseuds/alternage
Summary: You had recently turned 18, and the world you woke up to was not your own.Try as you might, it hurts to remember. All you can remember is a voice. A voice telling you that you needed to save them.But tangled between the life you barely knew and the life you’re living now, you’re caught up in things that should have never been your business, and events that should have never happened. But you have a purpose in this world, and you need to figure it out, before you’re forced to.





	Void unto Light

_A soft comfortable feeling surrounded you. Your head pounded, but you did not want to get up. Why would you? It’s better to sleep off a headache anyway…..right?_

_Yet your head still banged on your mind’s door. You sighed, shifting your body lightly as you pressed your head further into the bed._

 

_You don’t remember getting into bed, though._

 

 

 

You opened your eyes to barely a squint.

 

The first thing you noticed was how dark it was.

 

This did not look like your room. Actually, what did your room look like? You dug into the corners of your memory, only to be punched by the familiar feeling of _goddammit head._

 

_...how could you forget that?_

 

You shouldn’t dwell on that for now though, because you still had no idea where you were. You scoped out the area surrounding you, realizing almost immediately you were underground, and had woken up on a bed of flowers that somehow grew under the only natural light source in sight.

 

_But how did you get here??_

 

You clenched your eyes, desperately hoping you at least had a faint idea. You really tried, too, doing all those weird memory jogging tricks you. Somehow. Picked up along your life.

You have the smallest suspicion there was a running theme going on here.

 

……a voice. You swear to god you remember hearing a voice. You don’t know what made you so sure of that, but then again, it was the only thing you could distinctly remember right now. It had to mean something then, right? You couldn’t recall what the voice had said or who had said it, but it was a good start. Your head didn’t try to kill you for it, either. That was definitely good.

 

You were going to try and see what else you could remember, but your thoughts were abruptly cut short by the sound of…rustling.

 

_What the hell did that come from? Or was it from a who? What?_

 

You should probably say something, even though you had the nagging fear it could end badly.

 

“...hullo?”

 

_Jesus christ, come on_. Your uncertainty had managed to sneak into your mouth, and bubbled into whatever that was. _Way to make a good first impression_ , you guess.

 

The rustling stopped for just a moment, before a flower popped out. A flower, with a face.

 

_What. What. What. What??_

 

Your thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time was probably for the better.

 

“Golly, I didn’t notice you down here!” The flower beamed, it’s (is that rude?) beady eyes focusing up onto your puzzled ones. “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!”  
  
You had to force yourself not to giggle, but a light smile came upon your face anyways.

  
“You’re new to this place, arent’cha? You must be so confused!”

 

_Uh, yes._

 

“Uh, yes.”

 

“Well, someone ought to teach you how things work down here! I guess little ol-”

 

“Oh, uh, sorry,” you shoved out. “Could- could you please tell me, uh, where I am? I literally have no idea.”

 

Flowey’s smile lowered into a disapproving line. “Well of course, friend.”

 

The tone he called you friend with was anything but friendly.

 

“If you’d let me speak, I would’ve told you by now that you’re in the Underground!”

 

You were about to mutter out another apology, before Flowey straightened himself and smiled once again.

 

“Now, with that out of the way, your new best friend can teach you how it’s done down here!”

 

Before you could voice your concerns, such as _what the heck do you mean by it_ , you felt a strong tug on, if not in, your chest. The world around you was drained of its color, letting the vibrant heliotrope heart in front of you stand out. _Oh, yeah, hey Flowey, what the shit?_

 

“See that heart? That’s your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”

 

Okay. You could kinda get behind that, it seemed reasonable, compared to literally everything else that’s happened to you recently. Though you were still unnerved by it, it felt a little relaxing, knowing that that was essentially you in heart form. Yet it still left a shadow of you feeling exposed and vulnerable.

 

“Your soul starts off weak, but it’ll grow strong if you gain a lot of LV, which stands for LOVE, of course~!” Flowey chirped, donning a bright grin. “You want some, huh? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!”

 

Little pale white seeds appeared around him, spinning in place. They looked… harmless enough, you suppose.

 

“Down here, LOVE is shared through little white… ‘friendliness pellets.’”

 

You felt your gut nagging at you. Something definitely seemed off, sure, but who else would help you? You didn’t even know if you could run, and while it seemed plausible for there to be more life down here, you didn’t know if anyone you could find would be friendly.

 

“Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can~!”

 

Not like you could do anything else now, it seems. Flowey had only been helping you so far, and he was only upset when you interrupted him, which made sense. And so, as the ‘friendliness pellets’ spun towards you, you willed your SOUL to barely touch the tip of a pellet.

 

That’s what you thought you did.

You must have slammed into it by accident, because the feeling that came next you could only describe with a loud agonizing scream. Pain washed over your body all at once, as if you had been dipped and flayed in a tub of acid, and as you fell to the ground in critical condition, you only had the strength to glance at Flowey before panic swayed in you.

 

“You idiot! In this world,” Flowey’s smiley face distorted into a gruesome display of the horror you now knew he truly was. “It’s kill or BE killed.”

 

Pale seeds appeared once more, but this time there were too many to count, and they all had been arranged around you, granting you no escape, as if you had somehow been able to earlier.

 

**“Die.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I uh, hope you guys liked this story and aren't bored to death by it yet. I promise this fic won't just be Undertale with an extra line of dialogue or two, I just didn't know what else Flowey would say or do. Also, I have a problem with pacing, so sorry if I go into detail too much or something. I've only just recently began writing again (fan-fiction wise).
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading! Lemme know what you think too :)


End file.
